Searching for a New Beginning Part 10
by Elysian
Summary: Well, if I give a summary, it'll give everything away.......


Searching for a New Beginning Part 10  
  
*Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. It's all I had left to write :) This is the last chapter in this series, although there will be an epilogue. Hope you all like it!  
  
  
Ezra feels like he's been pounded into the sand. He just stands there frozen not comprehending fully what's happening. His heart has been broken once again.  
  
"Why-why not?"  
  
"Ezra, this is all moving too fast for me. I'm not ready for marriage. Not now at least. I'm not saying never. Just not right now."  
  
His eyes start to water a little bit, but he doesn't let his tears spill over. "Well when? You're leaving tomorrow and if you don't make a commitment to me now, we'll never stay together."  
  
"We'll do the best we can. You know that I love you."  
  
"That's not enough for me!" Ezra yells suddenly turning angry. "I've lost everyone I've ever been in love with! I've lost Kaylee! I've lost you once already and it's not going to happen again!"  
  
"So what do you want to do about it?" Daisy shoots back.  
  
"I don't know," he sighs in defeat. "I know you can't stay here and I can't move out there. I just don't want to lose you again."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either." She moves in to embrace him in a hug. "You're the only one I've ever really trusted. You're the only one who knows all the morbid details of my life," she smiles. "I guess all we can do for now is try the long distance thing until we think of something else."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Daisy pulls away from the embrace and looks him in the eyes. His eyes are filled with sadness. "You won't lose me," she promises.  
  
And together they hold hands and watch the sun set below the water. It's their last night together.  
  
*****  
  
Daisy is up early the next morning. She has enjoyed her stay with Ezra, but she is anxious to get home. Her bags were packed the night before so all she has to do it get ready for the day.  
  
She takes a shower, fixes her hair and throws on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She's going to be comfortable during her long ride home.  
  
She walks down to the kitchen and sees Sarah packing a brown, paper bag. Samantha is sitting at the table eating a bowl of Cheerios.   
  
"You're leaving today?" Samantha sadly asks looking up from her bowl of cereal.  
  
"Yes. I've got to get home and go back to work."  
  
"Oh. You're not going to stay longer like you did last time?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I'm really leaving this time."  
  
"Oh. Will you come and visit?"  
  
"Of course I'll come and visit. And maybe someday you can come and visit me."  
  
Her eyes light up at the sound of that. "Really?"  
  
"Yup. You can come and see the mountains."  
  
"Cool!" she exclaims. She doesn't seem too upset that Daisy is leaving now.  
  
"I packed you a lunch for the plane ride," Sarah comes over and places a paper bag lunch in front of Daisy.  
  
"That's so nice of you, Sarah! Thank you so much!" She gives Sarah a quick hug. "And thanks so much for putting up with me all week."  
  
"You were a lovely house guest. I'll miss the company after you're gone. And always remember you're welcome back any time."  
  
They hug each other one last time and Daisy turns to Samantha. "I guess this is it."  
  
She jumps out of her seat and gives Daisy a giant hug. "I'll miss you, Daisy."  
  
"I'll miss you, too. Take care of your daddy for me."  
  
"I will," she giggles.  
  
The back door opens and sunshine spills in the room. "You ready to go?" Ezra asks Daisy.  
  
"Yup," she answers and grabs her bags. Saying last goodbyes to everyone, she heads out the door and throws her bags in the car. Ezra is the only one bringing her to the airport.  
  
The ride to the airport is mostly uneventful. They make idle chitchat and talk about their plans for the summer. They walk inside the terminal just as Daisy's flight is being announced.  
  
"You sure you're not going to change your mind?" he hopefully asks one last time.  
  
"I'm sure," she says sadly.  
  
"Well, we'll make it work. We'll call and email."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They lean in for one last kiss. The kiss is full of such longing and love that Daisy is tempted to stay, but she knows she can't.  
  
"I love you," she says.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Grabbing her carry on bag, Daisy heads out to the plane. And Ezra watches as he, once again, loses the one he loves.  



End file.
